Prom Redo
by LeaLover71
Summary: Finns Pov of Prom time! Future Finchel , and its a Oneshot. It you like Glee and Finchel youll love this!


**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee To bad.**

**A/N: This is my fourth Fanfic! I wrote this OneShot because this is how prom should have gone! If you like it and haven't read my other fanfics read them, there good too! Haha, thankyou!**

**Finns POV**

Blah blah blah blah, that's all I heard nowadays. Prom This, Prom That. I honestly had no clue what she was doing in my room or how she even got in, I just felt like laying down or making her leave so I could get some quiet for once, but I couldn't be mean she was my girlfriend. And yes she talks , A LOT about things I don't care about I cant be mean.

"Finn Are you listening?" Quinn said escalating her voice

"Yeah, sorry just a lot on my mind" Which wasn't a lie because I had been thinking a lot some about her, but mostly about _her._ Not Quinn.

"Okay what colors?" She asked getting on her hands and knees on my bed, I think she was trying to be sexy, but it wasn't really working.

"anything is fine that you want, I want this to be special for you" I said with a fake grin

"For us" She chimned in "But I need you to get a suit, pick up my flowers, stay away from Rachel and make dinner reservations. That's all" she said covering up the middle part of that rather demanding sentence.

"Um excuse me?" I asked getting more angry by the minute

"Finn, you heard me! People think your dating her, stop talking and singing with her in glee. Don't wave in the hallway. Or at least until prom is over!" She said with her hand placed directly on her hip.

"Rachel is kind of my friend..i think, but if your so unhappy breakup with me. This obviously isn't working" I said thinking really hard.

"Im Happy! Im just going to go now and let you think about what you just said to me! Okay? Okay!" She said "I love you, and will see you in the morning." She kissed my cheek and walked out.

I didn't feel like dealing with her. Not Now not ever! But why was I with her again, think Finn.. I guess its just the easy way to escape the feelings I have for someone else. Im so confused I just need someone to talk to. But just as fate would have it my phone beeped with a text from Rachel, Herself.

"_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sing a song together at prom?"_ The message read. Did this mean we were friends again?

"_Arnt you singing a solo?"_ I replied quickly

"_Yeah but Mr. Shue wants me to sing 2 songs! So will you?" _She sent back to me

"_Yeah, that sounds cool" _I guess we were friends than. It never crossed my mind to ask Quinn, although I don't really care all that much.

The day was dragging along and all I wanted was for it to br Saturday so we could this Prom out of the way! But Luckily my mom had just come home from work and I figured there was no one better to talk to then her.

"Hey Mom" I said walking downstairs and kissing her cheek

"Hey Finn, what did you do today?" She replied with a smile

"Hung out with Quinn, cleaned my room….kinda" I smiled weakly

"She was here?" She asked with Question

"Yeah, I know you don't really like her here but she came over with no warning" I explained

"Its Fine Finn, you know how I feel about her" My mom said slowly

"She's changed from Sophomore year mom" I said frowning

"Well see" My mom said putting away food

"Mom why do you hate Quinn, but you don't mind what Rachel Did?" I asked confused

"Finn, its not that I don't mind what Rachel did, I do. But She didn't do something as bad as Quinn. She didn't have a baby and try to trick you into thinking it was yours. I think what happened with Rachel was at fault for both of you, I don't agree what you did to her either. But whatever Girl you choose is up to you and not me. But you know how I feel." She stated

"I got it mom" I said bowing my head in defeat, didn't get the advice I was looking for.

Next Day:

I was standing there with Quinn at my locker she was talking about Prom or Something I wasn't listening. Then I saw Rachel walk down the hallway and she smiled brightly and waved at me.

I began to wave back until Quinn shooed my hand down and gave me a dirty glare.

"Finn are you trying to make us lose Silly?" She said putting on a fake smile and kissing me for the whole school to see, Including Rachel, she didn't move flinch, or look sad she just walked into glee. Could she really be over me?

Sometimes I thought that Quinn only dated me to be more popular. I don't think she actually cares.

I just walked into glee and saw Jessie laughing with Rachel in the corner they were a little close and it looked like they were holding hands. I just rolled my eyes and met a gaze with Rachel. She was walking over to me and I hadn't noticed.

"Hey" She said as she approached

"Hi" I said looking to my side to see Quinn in a deep conversation with Mercedes. "What time do you want to come over and practice?"

"Excuse me, come over?" Quinn said eyeing me down

"Actually Finn I decided I would sing a duet with Jessie because you'll have a date, and it will just make more sense to sing with my date. I mean I bet you have a lot of campaign to do with Quinn" she said giving a weak smile.

"Yeah Okay that makes sense" I said before being interrupted

"Excuse me Finn what is she talking about?" Quinn said with an icy tone

"Nothing" I said under my breath getting a glare from her as Jessie opened his mouth.

"Finn I ho[e you don't mind" Jessie said with a snarl

I didn't want to say I didn't care that would make Rachel Mad, but I didn't want to say I was disappointed cause then I'd have to deal with Quinn so I just looked forward gritting my teeth.

"Alright Class I want everyone to sing a duet with someone you may not be on the best terms with or someone you have no way of expressing your feelings rather than song" Mr Shue. Said walking into the room

Of course, Well maybe I will get that duet with Rachel.

I turned and saw everyone pairing up so I decided to go for it. "Rachel we have a lot to express why don't we work together?" I said smiling

"Um Alright, that sounds good" She said giving me a smile back, maybe she wasn't into me anymore. No she had to be.

"Quinn im working with Rachel" I said Turning to her

"Finn, No!" She said complaining

"There's nothing you can do" I said and she grunted "Who are you working with"

"Puck" she said with a devil smile

"Oh so you can work with Puck, but I cant work with Rachel?" I said pissed because that was complete bull shit.

"Yes, Exactly Finn! See your getting smarter just being with me!" She said obviously annoyed

I just turned to Rachel and said "Ill pick you up at 5, so we can practice!"

"Okay, I don't have dance today so that works" She said smiling

"Yeah I remembered you don't have dance" I said simply turning to Quinn who was flirting with Puck

"Finn I need you to pick up my flowers at 5 so no Rachel! Awh, im sorry" She said smiling and patting my back

"Nah, she can come with me, we have a lot to talk about. Right Rach?"

"What, oh yes many songs!" She said smiling then leaving the choir

"Lets Go, Now" Quinn said pulling me up.

Later that day:

I pulled up to her driveway, it was weird and really familiar. I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. It spun open and I was greeted by a small man named "Leory".

"Finn, I haven't seen you in forever" he said with a warm smile

"Yeah, its been awhile. Is Rachel Here?" I asked awkwardly walking in

"Yes! Shes upstairs you can go upstairs if you want. I can trust you right Finn?" He laughed

"Yes of Course" I said walking up the steps giving a soft smile

I knocked on the door once and said "Im coming in are you dressed" as I said that the door flung open and Rachel was smiling brightly

"Yes Finn! Its 5 o'clock why would I not be dressed" She laughed a little which was s first.

"Well don't girls change there clothes like all the time?" I asked

"Well that's because your dating Quinn" She laughed

"Don't remind me" I grumbled "Lets go"

We walked out and jumped in the car.

"So what did you have in mind?" She asked

"Well lets talk first the drive is long and we have a lot to cover right?" I said making it get awkward

"Okay Well, what should we talk about?" She asked

"Rach, Rachel" I cleared my throat, could I still call her that? Im sure were friends. A lot happened between us and we need to find a song that fits this right?"

"Yeah, But why are we wasting our time, your dating Quinn and something might happen with Jessie for me. We seem to have moved on right?" She asked

"Rachel, have you moved on?" I asked getting nervous

"I don't know, no. I still have feelings for you Finn. Is this what you want to hear. That seeing you with Quinn kills me and I still love you and I don't know why you couldn't have just forgiven me and its just so frustrating!" She said raising her voice. "it doesn't matter you don't feel the same"

"Rachel, I do feel the same. I still have strong feelings for you" I said before she spoke up.

"Finn, why are we doing this? Lets just get the flowers and talk about songs okay? Nothing can happen between us. When you broke up with me is when we were over, you cant keep coming back." She said crossing her arms.

The rest of the day was spent finding songs and picking up flowers. It got better and I made her laugh a couple times which was good.

Wednesday:

"Finn, Finn, FINN!" I heard someone screaming my name down the hallway so I spun on my heel and turned to see Quinn.

"Yes" I said quietly

"I picked my dress!" She cheered jumping up and down

"Cool" I said laughing awkwardly

"Well don't you want to see it!" She asked

"Aren't you not supposed to see your dress before?" I said confused

"That's Weddings Finn, well think about that in about 6 years." She said smiling which kind of made me sick. No way was I marrying Quinn Fabray.

"Oh, Well Yeah. We can talk about it later but now we have glee and we have duets day" I said walking to glee

"Yeah, and just letting you know I DON'T approve of your choose of partners" I didn't even answer I just walked forward. Because lately just not answering is just easier.

"Whose First?" Mr. Shue asked and Quinn raised her hand

"Puck and I will go" She said standing with Puck in the front of the room swaying and smiling. They sang this song about Forgiving and never forgetting what they shared and had. It was really werid, but I almost didn't give one shit. I really didn't care , and that was obviously a problem…

When they finished everyone clapped and Quinn sat back down holding my hand.

"Alright, Finn & Rachel your up" Mr. Shue said and I looked over my shoulder at Rachel and gave a warm smile.

The first lyrics started and we both sang giving our signature dance moves and sways.

_**I can't remember why we fell apart **_

_**From something that was so meant to be, yeah **_

_**Forever was the promise in our hearts **_

_**Now, more and more I wonder where you are **_

_**[Chorus] **_

_**Do I ever cross your mind, anytime **_

_**Do you ever wake up reaching out for me **_

_**Do I ever cross your mind anytime **_

_**I miss you **_

_**Still have your picture in a frame **_

_**Hear your footsteps down the hall **_

_**I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane **_

_**How I wish that you would call **_

_**To say **_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss you **_

_**(No more) loneliness and heartache **_

_**(No more) crying myself to sleep **_

_**(Don't want no more) wondering about tomorrow **_

_**Won't you come back to me **_

_**Come back to me, oh **_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss you **_

_**I miss you **_

By the end of the song everyone's Mouths were on the found and Rachel and I gave a weak smile, you could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Quinn yelled storming out.

"Just let her go" I said quietly "Ill talk to her later"

"Well that was the perfect song you too" Mr. Shue said clapping his hands.

"Thank you" Rachel said sitting down

The class went on and I kind of felt bad for what happened with Quinn and I. I do love her, she can be really nice sometimes, but im just not in-love with her. There's no spark.

I walked into the Gym and saw Quinn on the bleachers.

"Quinn" I said touching her shoulder, it looked like she was crying.

"Finn, its fine" She said sniffling

"We've been here before, in this gym. You upset me comforting you. Quinn don't you see this relationship just doesn't work and probably wont ever?" I said holding her hand

"Yeah, I always knew you loved her. I always still haven't gotten over Puck. I think we were being stupid by trying again, im really sorry for being a bitch." She said wiping her eyes

"Quinn, we were both in the wrong. I think we should break-up for good no matter if were both heart broken and need rebounds, we just don't work well and we just keep going back because its easier this way" I said

"thanks Finn" She said

"For What?" I asked

"For being honest at least. Thanks For being there for me and at least trying" She said weakly

"Quinn, you have to know I do love you. I just im not in-love with you. I think we could be good friends." I said smiling

"Can I have a favor?" She asked

"Sure" I felt bad so I decided I would see what she wanted, she was being surprisingly reasonable.

"Can we still go to Prom together? I don't have a date and neither do you? Please?" She asked

"Yeah, I already bought everything it doesn't need to go to waste right?" I said "Come on, ill drive you home"

Later that night I was laying in bed thinking about the events of the day, I sort of sang a love song with Rachel and I broke up with Quinn. It was quite the day. And of course as fate had it Rachel Texted me.

"_Hey Finn, I hope things went well with Quinn! Is she okay? Im sorry!" – R_

"_Yeah, its fine. We talked we actually ended up breaking up but it was a mutual thing. Its alright"- F_

"_Oh no , are you ok?"-R_

"_Yeah im fine, lets no talk about it though. But I do have a question, when we sang that song, did you really mean the lyrics?"-f_

"_Finn, the subject of the week was to find a song that you could express your feelings with. I love you, I love you so much, you make me laugh and smile and you make me frustrated and angry and confused but you make me happy and giddy. But its too late now right? I just don't think we want the same things" –R_

I didn't know what to say, I was surprised she felt like that still, so did I but I took my method of just not replying because I wasn't sure what to say. I just laid down and fell asleep.

Saturday:

"Finn!" My mom yelled from the stairs

"Yeah?" I called back

"Come down here" She said and I walked downstairs "So who are you going with tonight?" She asked

"Quinn, Were not dating but going as more of Friends" I said grabbing a banana

"Oh" She said trying to hide the smirk creeping on her face " Have you talked to Rachel Lately?"

"yes mom, I don't know what's going to happen though" I said "gosh, you just love my business"

"Finn you better finish getting ready you don't have long till you'll need to pick her up" My mom said hurrying my upstairs

I finished putting on my suit and getting everything ready and I was soon on my way to Quinn's House.

When I pulled up to the driveway I saw Quinn taking pictures with her mom outside. She was wearing a dark green dress and her hair was curled perfectly. She looked really pretty.

"Hey Finn" She said Grabbing my arm and bringing me into a picture

"Hi, you look very pretty." I said smiling awkwardly at the camera, as always.

We took about 4,000 more pictures and we were on our way.

"Finn I know I wouldn't be your first choice to go with but thanks"

"yeah no problem" I answered Turing up the radio as we approached the school building.

"Are you ready to have fun!" I said enthusiastic

I really was having fun, Well I had been there for about 45 minutes and I was hanging out with people from Glee and football players it wasn't bad but I was looking for her. She hadn't shown up yet. Or at least I hadn't seen her.

"Hey have you seen Rachel?" I asked Kurt who was dancing with Blaine.

"Um, Yeah. There she is" Kurt said pointing to the door where Rachel walked through with no one, but herself. She looked, flawless. Her hair was tied half up with sparkly pins and she was wearing a knee length red dress. She was wearing Black sparkly heels. Not that I was paying that much attention.

I walked up to her and said " Hey, Where's Jessie?"

"Um, I don't know. He kind of blew me off, but I could have seen it coming! I had to come though, it can still be fun!" She said a little disappointed.

"its fine, you have the whole glee club here, and Kurt which is dying to see you. And you better save me a dance" I joked pointing to where everyone was, but I think I lost her at Kurt as she ran over to see her best friend.

The night was spinning and I was actually having some fun, I thought I would hate it but it wasn't that bad. Quinn wasn't really hanging around me much she was talking with Puck and all the cheerleaders the whole time. The only thing stopping me from having a great night was her.

I wanted her, I needed her, I loved her. What we had and have is real, I see now that Rachel and I were tethered were supposed to be together. I don't want anyone but her, looking around the gym filled with Girls I couldn't see myself with anyone else. So I decided to go for it.

I walked up to her and confronted her right then & there.

"Rachel" I stated clearly

"Hey Finn, are you having fu-" she said before I cut her off with my lips crashing onto her soft cherry flavored lips.

"Rachel I love you, Fuck I love you more than anything. I cant keep screwing around with you because your it, your what I want in a girl, your fun and loud and you know what you want. I cant waste my time without you, I miss you and I need you." I said leaving her speechless

"Finn, I-" She started

"Rachel, shh. Don't say anything just say youll take me back say you'll give me a third chance" I said pleading

"Finn, I was trying to say I love you" She said hugging me "If I give you another chance can you not screw it up, I wont either?"

"Yes, Rachel. I just, I really love you too" I said kissing her passionately

"We have a lot to talk about though Finn, but for tonight we can just have fun." She said taking me to the dance floor.

Third times the charm right?

**A/N: review if you liked it thankyou!**


End file.
